thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Vulcan
Name: Vulcan Dice: 13D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D+1 Mechanical: 2D / 4D+1 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Technical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Move: 10/12 Size: 1.8 - 2.2 meters (male) 1.5 - 1.9 meters (female) Weight: 60 - 80 kg (male) 40 - 60 kg (female) Life Span: 250 years Special Abilities: *'Curious': Confronted with a scientific mystery, Vulcans need to know the answer. In situations where a Vulcan character is confronted with the unknown, they receive a +1D bonus. *'Mind Meld': Vulcans have some minor Telepathic ability. Through training and practice a Vulcan may perform a Mind Meld. A Mind Meld is an exchange of memories. A Vulcan can read the memories of the target or share their own memories with the target. Both participants remember the experience afterwards, though they both know the memories belong to someone else. Vulcans wishing to learn the Mind Meld ability must spend 5 Character Points to acquire the Mind Meld skill. It starts at 1D and is improved in the same manner as advanced skills. A Mind Meld is very difficult to use at range; add +10 to all difficulty numbers if the Vulcan is not touching the target. The Difficulty is modified by relationship. *'Hides Emotions': Vulcans never allow themselves to express their true feelings. No one ever knows how they feel about anything, and it's difficult to coax the information out of them. Vulcans receive a 1D penalty to all skills involving emotion, such as Bargain, Command, Con, Persuasion, and Intimidate (depending on the situation, GM's might provide this as a bonus rather than a penalty). Vulcans do not view this as a hindrance. *'Code of Honor': Never give in to emotion; solve problems logically; violence breeds emotion. Description PERSONALITY: Vulcans suppress their emotions in favor of a rigidly logical approach to life. They frown on displaying or relying on emotion. They often have difficulty relating to emotional species. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Vulcans have the same average height and weight as Humans. Their eyebrows possess a distinctive upward slant, and their ears have points. Their skin tones range from olive to dark brown, in part because of the green cast provided by their copper-based blood. HOMEWORLD: Vulcan, the second of six planets orbiting Vulcanis A (40 Eridani A), a harsh, desert world of scorched plains, rough mountain ranges, and stark beauty. CULTURE: The Vulcans possess a sophisticated, ancient culture with customs dictated by their devotion to logic. Vulcan art forms are formal and precise, intended not to evoke an emotional response but to stimulate thought or help induce a meditative mindset. Vulcans also enjoy strategy games, formal debates, and similar activities. A Vulcan must apply logic to all situations he encounters and never give in to emotion (including violent emotions). If he fails, he suffers the scorn of other Vulcans. Vulcans see violence as a waste of resources, time, and lives, and therefore illogical. If a Vulcan practices a martial art, he does so to hone his physique and discipline his mind. Above all else, Vulcans value peace and prefer to resolve differences—logically—through mediation. They are not fools, however, and when a Vulcan logically concludes that force must be met by force, he makes a formidable adversary. Every seven years beginning at age 14, Vulcan males experience Pon farr, in which the mating urge emerges with irresistible force. A Vulcan who does not mate suffers a fatal neurochemical imbalance. He may also experience plak-tow, the "blood fever," when he loses all control of his emotions and can fight and kill without hesitation. Occasionally, Starfleet physicians have developed elaborate chemical, psychological, or holodeck-based "cures" for Pon farr episodes. COMMON NAMES: Vulcans use only given names, though in ritual greetings they add their parent's name (and sometimes more), as in Spock, son of Sarek, son of Solkar. MALE NAMES: Delvok, Lojal, Sakar, Sakkath, Sarek, Satelk, Satok, Savar, Skon, Solkar, Solok, Sonak, Soral, Spock, Stonn, Surak, Sybok, Tuvok, Vorik. FEMALE NAMES: Saavik, Sakonna, Selar, Senva, Sitak, T'Lar, T'Lara, T'Pan, T'Para, T'pau, T'Pel, T'Penna, T'Pera, T'plana-hath, T'pring, T'Shanik. Source: *Memory Alpha: Vulcan *Memory Beta: Vulcan *Star Trek RPG Players Guide (LUG) (page 65) *thedemonapostle